


Molten Lava

by eternalflames



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fire, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, Highschool AU, I LOVE KARLNAP, M/M, Minecraft, Party, Skephalo, Sports, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weed, dreamnotfound, gay lmao, karlnap, new kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalflames/pseuds/eternalflames
Summary: It was finally senior year and Karl was so ready to be done with high school. He was a good student, but felt like he was missing out on life. So when a new kid shows up at school and rocks Karl down to his core he will have to figure out how to get through his senior year with a distraction in his head and a fire in his heart.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176





	1. Intro Lmao

So you see I am writing this because....I love Karlnap and I'm like 89% sure I have read all the ones on here and it made me very sad....So I'm writing my own :)  
Bare with me y'all I am not a published author this is just for haha funzies.

DISCLAIMER  
All the people in this story have expressed that they are okay with being shipped and having fanfiction written about them. If you don't like it....Don't read it??? Idk.

But I hope you enjoy the chaos of me and the story as well.

Have an awesome day, evening, night, or 1-4 am reading.

Bye! <3


	2. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karls first day starts with a bang...Well technically a monster energy but you get the picture.

Karl's life wasn’t bad per say. He had a loving family, good grades, and great friends. but what was wrong with his life was it was extremely boring.. All he did was go to school, go to a coding club, and then go home to do his work. All of his friends have done  _ something _ more than he has ever done. Whether it was smoking, partying, getting drunk. Karl had done absolutely…..none of it and it was kinda pissing him off. It was his senior year and he’s never even been in a relationship and he was a  **_senior_ ** of all things. He's pretty sure those dumb freshman have done more then him **_._ ** He was getting tired of it and hoped maybe this year it would change. But knowing himself he knew it probably wouldn't. 

When his alarm sounded Karl awoke with a start, the violent sound of bells pulling him away from his peaceful dreams. He was on the verge of shutting off the alarm and falling back asleep before realizing  _ why _ the alarm was going off, he let out a deep sigh and sat up. Pulling his phone off the charger he looked at the time.  _ 6:00 am _ . Karl glanced at the one and only notification he had sitting there on the bright screen. 

**First Day of Senior Year: @7:45 am**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a relaxing shower Karl was much more ready to face the day. Slipping on his white converse and lacing them up he pulled out his phone and began typing out a message to his friend Alex

Karl:  _ <If you aren't ready in the next 15 minutes, you’re walking to school> _

Karl: _ <Im serious Quackity. I will leave you behind if you don’t text me back> _

Big Q _ <PLeAse give me 20!!! I woke up late. I’ll buy you a monster!> _

Karl rolled his eyes with a sigh, a small smile playing at his lips contemplating the offer.

Karl  _ <A monster and a donut, then you got yourself a deal> _

It took Quackity a minute to respond which Karl was assuming was because his best friend was rushing around trying to find clothes to wear on the first day.

Big Q:  _ <Fine yes! Deal> _

Karl let out a small laugh at his friend's stupidity and desperation. 

_ Karl: <Glad you finally decided to respond. I’ll see you in 20 :)> _

Shutting off his phone and pocketing it Karl collected his school stuff and shoved it all in his bag before grabbing his keys and driving off to meet Quackity. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“I am so not prepared for senior year” Quackity whined “I don’t know why I took 3 AP classes. I am going to die before the school year even starts” he sighed, dramatically flopping into Karl's lap. They had arrived at school about 20 minutes early to be able to find their lockers and classrooms, but that whole ordeal took a lot less time then they had expected, so now the two boys were just sitting in the school library drinking monster energy drinks and sharing half a dozen donuts. They were both in the middle of their second donut listening to their friend Wilbur's music when the 5 minute bell rang startling the boys. Karl sat up quickly 

“We’re gonna be late!!” Karl yelled packing up his stuff as fast as humanly possible. Quackity just sat up slowly.    
  
“We still have 5 minutes Jacobs just chill out” Quackity yawned wiping donut crumbs off his mouth and shirt. 

“Being on time is still being late  _ Alex _ ” he huffed “I’m leaving. Have fun being late” Karl said before picking up his monster can and walking out of the library. 

Karl grabbed his text book from his locker and walked into his chemistry class. He took the first empty seat in the back of the class and set his stuff down. He looked around hoping to see  _ any _ friends in his class and sighed with relief when he saw his friend Niki. She was sitting next to her friend Minx. Both with exotic hair colors Karl only had to assume they did together during one of their many sleepovers over the summer. He gave them a quick wave and a smile before scrolling through twitter on his phone liking and commenting on his friends' posts. It was about 20 minutes in when Karls early morning monster finally hit him. He shot up with start quickly raising his hand 

“May I go to the bathroom?!” he whisper shouted to the teacher up front. His teacher nodded and Karl ran to the bathroom. Finally clearing his bladder of strawberry energy drink he slowly walked back to class only to be met with a blur of black and white running into Karl and knocking him down. He fell onto the floor with a thud. 

“Ow!” he winced rubbing his head “What the hell!” 

“I am so sorry!” the voice said “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and I was late for class...did I hurt you at all? The voice asked, holding a hand out for Karl to take. Karl took the hand and was pulled up from the ground. He finally looked at the person who had ran into him...and he froze. Standing in front of him was a boy only slightly taller than Karl dressed in black jeans, checkered vans, and a black turtleneck with a white button up shirt layered over it along with a silver chain wrapped around his neck. But that's not what caught Karl’s eye. What caught his eye was the boys deep brown eyes that looked like pools of rich dark chocolate. Karl couldn't help but stare. But he was pulled out of his trance when the voice spoke again 

“Are you okay?” it asked

“Oh um yeah...yeah I’m okay” Karl said while picking up his phone off the ground checking it for any cracks. 

“Again I’m sorry. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-” The voice paused “You go here right? Can you tell me where Mrs.Smith's chemistry class is? I’m sorta new to this school so-” 

Karl nodded “I was actually heading there now. You sorta passed it by like 4 doors” he laughed. The boy in front of him sighed 

“Of course I did” he sighed, picking up his backpack and following Karl as he walked back to the classroom. Once they reached the room Mrs. Smith looked up 

“Ah Karl I see you found our new student” she smiled “Everyone welcome our new student from all the way from the great state of Texas. Nick” everyone one clapped and Nick gave everyone a wave. Once the class died down Mrs. Smith spoke again “You can go sit next to Karl back there if you would like” Nick nodded and walked back to the classroom. He gave Karl a small smile and sat down on the stool next to him. 

“I can tell we’re going to be a great team” Nick winked a small smile playing at his lips. 

When Karl looked at that smile something inside him sparked...but he just shook his head and pushed it down. He wouldn't let this happen again...not again. He would not allow himself to hurt. So Karl just smiled and nodded 

“Yeah...a great team.” 


	3. The Build Up

After what felt like an eternity sitting next to Nick’s fiery body heat the bell finally rang. As everyone filled out of the classroom a voice called out. 

“Sapnap you’re finally here!” the voice yelled excitedly. Karl didn’t even move but when Nick spun around to face the voice a smile so wide it looked like it hurt he ran over to the tall boy dressed in a green sweater and jeans. 

“Dream!” Nick smiled “Dude when I told you I was moving and you asked where I was not expecting to be in the same town not to mention the same  _ school _ !” he shouted excitedly. “This is awesome now we can play games and hang out not just on a call.” 

Eventually the curiosity of who was Dream and why was he calling Nick, Sapnap got to Karl so he turned around and who he saw was not at all who he was expecting at all.

It was Clay.The captain of the football team,the most popular boy in school, the boy who everyone wanted to be or be with was standing right there in front of him. Nick turned back around and faced Karl 

“Karl do you know Dream?” he asked 

“Uh..yeah I’ve seen him around...not a lot i usually don’t go to football games or parties or anything. But everyone kinda knows him so” Karl stuttered out. Nick just laughed. 

“Alright I got it Jacobs thanks.” he smiled “Hey you should start coming to football games though! I got on the team and it would be awesome knowing such a cute face was cheering me on from the stands” he smiled. Karls face flushed red. He tried to cover it up with his sleeves playing it off as wiping his face.

“Maybe….I have homework and coding after school most days so..maybe” He said looking in between the two taller boys in front of him looking them both over. Before Dream interrupted his thoughts 

“Sap we have the same lunch right.5th period?” Dream questioned. Nick checked his phone before nodding 

“Sweet. Sit with me and I can introduce you to the team” he smiled. 

Karl began backing up, seeing that they were going to be talking a while. He said a small “Bye Nick” but before he could leave Nick grabbed his arm 

“Just call me Sapnap,All my friends do” he smiled before letting Karls arm go and going back to talk to Dream.

As Karl walked away the heat of Nick’s touch lingered on his arm. Only one thought was running through his head as we walked to his next class

.

**_Sapnap_ **

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Karl,Karl,Karl,Karl,Karl,Karl,Karl,Kaaaaaaarrrrllllllllllllll!!!!!!” Quackity said over and over again trying to drag his best friend's attention away from the book he was reading “KARL!” Quackity yelled finally snapping his brown headed friend out of his book with a yelp

“aH!What?!” Karl shouted,lightly wacking his friend's arm with the book “What the honk do you want dorkus, I was reading” he said rolling his eyes. Quackity laughed a little 

“Nothing really. I was just bored” He smiled innocently while stealing Karls chips from the bag on the table. 

“Well good news Mr.Timothy and Tubbo are coming over. Talk to them” Karl said moving the chip bag away from Quackity’s grabby hands and going back to his book. 

Soon enough the sophomores which Quackty and Karl had “adopted” Junior year walked over and plopped themselves down in front of the two boys

“BIG Q!!!!!” Tommy shouted “How are we today my pal,bro,friend,amigo,bro-!” he was quickly cut off by Tubbo who just said 

“Please drive us to the arcade later. Phil said Wilbur had to take us but he’s being a butt today and said he wouldn't so...please?” he begged, puppy dog eyes activated  _ knowing _ neither of the poor seniors could resist. 

“Fine..but only if you guys get me some of Niki's cookies from the table over there” he smiled. The two younger boys nodded and ran off to beg poor Niki for cookies

“You are a cruel man for sicking those two idiots onto Niki like that” Karl laughed finally marking his page and shutting the book. 

“Yes Yes I know but….cookies” he smiled reaching over attempting to steal the chips from Karl's bag. Karl simply just hit his hand away from the bag

“You literally have your own food” Karl spoke pointing at Quackity’s lunch box 

“Yes but….stolen food just tastes so much better,” he laughed, stealing the bag and running away with it. Karl quickly chased after his friend. They ran out of the lunch room and down the hall. Karl nearly tripped over his own feet while turning around the corner but was caught by a pair of strong hands.

“Woah there Jacobs. Don’t fall for me quite yet” Sapnap smirked playfully. He stood Karl back up and leaned on the wall.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” He asked, looking Karl in the eyes. 

“Quackity stole my food. I was chasing after him...He can just have it now though I guess” Karl said straightening out his shirt so it layed flat

“Quackity?” Sapnap questioned “What kind of name is that?”  
“Says the boy named Sapnap” Karl giggled “What's up with that?” he asked.

Sapnap smiled at Karls giggle.

“It’s a nickname duh. It’s pandas spelled backwards” 

Karl looked at him confused “But...it’s not though” he said 

“Okay fine. It’s supposed to be pandas spelled backward but I changed a few letters. I felt that Sapnap was better than Sadnap” he shrugged. Karl snorted then laughed

“That's cute...Sadnap” he smiled looking up at Sapnap. 

Sapnaps face flushed red, but he was saved by the literal bell as lunch ended. He stood up from the wall and walked backwards away from Karl

“Karl’s a cute name too!” he shouted over the exiting of people from classrooms. Karl's face turned a bright shade of red as he watched Sapnap walk away with Dream and some other members of the football team. He was snapped out of his thoughts of...some kind of panic. When Tommy and Tubbo ran up to him. 

“WE GOT THE COOKIES!! WHERE IS BIG Q?!” Tommy yelled. Karl just shrugged and pointed in the general direction behind him. Tubbo shouted a quick “Thanks” at him as they ran away to find Quackity. 

Karl slowly walked back to class his mind racing with thoughts of what just happened

_ “A boy just called me cute..a cute boy called me cute”  _ he paused “ _ cute..boy..I think he’s cute? I blushed when he called me cute”  _ Karl sat down in his 6th period class. He grabbed his journal from his bag and set it down. Karl then took a pencil from the case and flipped to a random page in the book. He began to write after a bit he shut the journal and slipped in back into his bag. What was left on the page were just five words.

**_What is happening to me?_ **


	4. The Volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: mild sexual references.

The first day of hell was supposedly over for Karl. That was until he got to his car to go home and it would not start. He tried turning it on and off, jump starting it, checked the oil but nothing worked. He leaned on his car, closed his eyes, and sighed. Karl then picked up his backpack and began walking the two mile trek home. As he was walking a voice called out to him and Karl turned around and in that moment he could swear he died and his soul was lifted up to heaven because what he saw was a godly sight. 

In front of him stood a shirtless, sweaty Sapnap, His long curls pulled back into a ponytail and being held back with a white headband. Sapnap wasn't as fit as Dream. No six pack or toned abs but holy shit he was for sure more muscular than Karl and could easily crush him in a heartbeat...to which Karl almost considered for a moment. He looked good...almost

“Hot” Karl whispered to himself

“What did you say?” Sapnap asked. Karls face turned red and quickly looked away 

“I said hi..that's all” he spit out. Sapnap just looked at him confused and shrugged

“Alrighty then” he laughed “He it’s like 4:30 what are you still doing here? School ended like 2 hours ago” he said. Karl just rolled his head back and sighed 

“My car died, I can't seem to fix it. I've tried literally everything I can think of. So now I sadly have to walk home. He complained. Sapnap lit up

“Hey I can drive you home!” he smiled. “My practice ends in about 15 if you don’t mind waiting.” Karl looked up at him 

“You don’t have to do that. My house isn’t too far away and I need the walk” He said. Sapnap just shook his head 

“Nope nope, Cute boys don’t deserve to walk home when there is a perfectly good person to drive him home, give me five minutes. I can escape practice.” he said while running off before Karl could say anything. Karl didn't think his face could get anymore red that didn’t seem to be the case as he watched Sapnap run off.

About five minutes later Karl was sitting in Sapnaps truck as they drove out of the school parking lot. Sapnap had thankfully for Karl's blood levels put his shirt back on.

“So where are we headed?” Sapnap asked. Glancing at Karl from the drivers seat.

“Oh uh go straight and then turn right on the first street. I’m the last house on the right” Karl spoke softly while glancing out the window. “You really didn’t have to do this Sap. My house isn't that far aw-”  
“Shush. I wanted to help you. You helped me a lot today so it's only fair I help you” Sapnap interrupted. “Now sush and let me drive you.” Karl simply nodded and started playing on his phone, glancing at Sapnap every so often.

“It’s the blue one up there” he said nodding his head towards a house. Sapnap hummed a reply and turned into the driveway. He put the car in park and unlocked the doors. 

“I feel bad that you had to ditch practice just to take a boy you barely know home” Karl confessed “So um...come inside for cookies?” he asked

“I wanted to take you home Jacobs but I can’t say no to free cookies” Sapnap laughed as he turned the engine of the car off, following Karl into the house. Karl smiled and walked into his house and to the kitchen. 

“I stole this recipe from Niki. I don't know if you have met her yet but she’s in our chemistry class. Her baking is to die for. You’ll have to try hers another day because mine do not compare” Karl laughed while pulling out a duck shaped cookie jar and setting a few cookies on a plate “They are just little raspberry lemon cookies. Nothing too special” he smiled sliding the plate over to Sapnap. The taller boy took a cookie and began eating. Suddenly his eyes lit up

“Karl holy shit this is like the best cookie i have ever eaten!” he exclaimed. “Can I like...take all of them?” he asked. Karl laughed while bagging the cookies up

“Sure whatever” he said. Handing the bag to Sapnap. He then stood up on his toes and looked at Sap, he wiped crumbs away from his cheek and lips and fell back down to flat feet. 

“There you go” he smiled “All clean.” 

Sapnap didn’t respond. His face wasn’t as red as Karl’s got but anyone who knew him or looked close enough could see a blush blooming on his face 

“Oh um thank you” he smiled softly taking the bag from Karl. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Karl nodded. “Yeah, I’ll probably be a bit late to chemistry but I’ll be there” he smiled. Sapnap looked at him confused

“Why would we be late?” he asked. It was now Karl's turn to look confused

“We?”

“Well duh...I thought it was clear I was taking you to school tomorrow since you don't have your car.” he chuckled

“Oh. Thanks” Karl smiled softly

“No problem, I’ll be here at 7 to pick you up. Promise” he said while walking out the door “Thanks for the cookies!” he waved. 

Karl waved back excited for once to wake up early for school

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

True to his promise Sapnap showed up at Karl’s house at 7am on the dot. He was wearing white crew neck with a flame on the front.

“Cute sweater” Sapnap smiled looking Karl up and down

“Oh thanks,” he blushed. “I made it this summer,” Karl said, doing a quick turn before getting into Sapnaps car. Karl was wearing a purple sweater with a green swirl on the front. Each sleeve was a different color. He didn't really mean to do that, it’s just when he went fabric shopping he didn’t buy enough. Quackity made fun of him for it but he was starting to like it. He was loving it now that Sapnap had complimented him. “Wow that’s awesome. I can’t sew for shit” Sapnap laughed. Karl smiled in return. After a few more moments of chatting Sapnap pulled out of the driveway and the two made their way to school. 

Once they arrived at the school Sapnap pulled his car into the spot next to Karls. “For after school. Maybe we can get it fixed” He said while picking up his backpack and getting out of the car, Karl picked up his stuff and followed suit. The two boys walked inside and to the library to chill out before school. They passed Ranboo sitting in the library writing in his journal and Karl gave him a quick wave before going to his usual corner seat in the back of the library. About 10 minutes before the bell rang Sapnap ran out of the library in a hurry. Karl was going to wait for him to return but the five minute bell had rang so he got up to head to class. As he was walking out he ran into someone and suddenly felt like he was burning. Not like how when Sapnap looked at him but literal burning. 

“Karl I am so sorry!” Sapnap exclaimed “Dream got me coffee and I forgot my phone here and I was running back to get it and I ran into you and-” He was cut off by Karl

“Hey it’s okay. I’ll just go try to wash it off in the bathroom” he smiled softly. “I’m super clumsy. I know how to get stains out. It might have to wait until I get home but I can get the majority of it out now” he assured Sapnap. 

“Okay...I feel bad I ruined your cool sweater. You can wear mine if you would like. I have another shirt on underneath so it’s okay” Sapnap said while taking off his sweatshirt and handing it to Karl who took it with a slight blush

“Thanks” he smiled as he walked off to the bathroom. As he walked there he took off his coffee stained sweater and replaced it with Sapnaps. It was warm and soft. It smelled oddly of weed but also of campfire and Sapnaps cologne.It felt like a warm hug was on it at all times. It felt nice. He was having a nice moment of peace as he walked into the bathroom but was immediately shattered by the sounds of a soft whimper. Karl looked up from the sleeves of his sweater to see the one and only...Dream, who just happened to be heavily making out with the captain of the varsity cheer team George, who looked like a total mess. His hair was all over the place, the buttons of the blue and white sweater he was wearing were undone, and his neck looked like it had been attacked by a vampire. Karl quickly turned to leave as to not be noticed but unfortunately he has never been a master escape artist and his converse squeaked on the floor alerting the two boys. The noises stopped and what followed were whispers

“I thought you locked the door?!” George whisper yelled

“I did!...I think!” Dream whispered back. Karl could hear running water and assumed George was fixing himself back up before going to class. Karl took this as his second opportunity to run. He was going to leave quietly but for some reason he yelled a very quick “sOrRy!” as he ran out the door ignoring the calls of his name to come back. Karl quickly ran into his class and sat down next to Sapnap.

“Did you get the stain out at all?” Sapnap asked. Karl just stared at the desk face red. “Jacobs?...Karl...Are you okay Did something happen?” he asked again. Karl looked up at him   
“O-oh oh no...I'm everything is fine” Karl said

“Everything is fine” 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Karl was on his way to lunch before he was grabbed by a pair of strong hands and shoved into a closet. 

“Hey what gives?!...Dream?” Karl said, shocked. "What's this a…”  
“Shut it Jacobs you know exactly what this is about” Dream deadpanned “This morning?” Karl's face flushed red 

“W-what was this morning I...I didn't do anything this morning” He tried to lie 

“I know you saw me and George” Dream glared, leaning over Karl, making his shrink a little in the corner. Dream put his hand on the wall above Karls head with a slam making Karl jump and leaned down

“You’re not going to tell anyone about this morning.” Dream said “You’re not even going to talk about it. Forget about the whole ordeal. Because if I hear one word of this i'll break more than just your fac-” Dream began to threaten before the door opened and George stepped in 

“Dream chill out oh my god. You don't have to threaten the guy. I’m sure he knows. Right Karl?” George asked. Karl nodded slowly

“Great!” George smiled. “Now let him go, you piss baby,” he said lightly smacking the back of Dream's head. Dream leaned back and let Karl go, he quickly said another “sorry” as he ran out of the closet. His face was flushed red…. _ ”What was that?”  _ he asked himself  _ “I feel like I’m on fire….”  _

These thoughts of confusion never left his brain. In fact they kept increasing every time he looked out and realized he wasn't wearing his own hoodie and was in fact wearing the amazingly smelling, oversized hoodie of Sapnap. The thought flared up even more when Sapnap ran up behind him as the final bell rang and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“Dream told me what happened” he whispered into Karl's ear, sending a shiver down his spine “Thanks for keeping his secret. He’s not too comfortable with everything quite yet.” 

Karl nodded with a small smile

“Yeah of course...I’m not really supposed to talk about it so-” he shrugged 

“Of course of course” Sapnap said, not moving his arm off Karl's shoulder. “I think I figured out what is wrong with your car” Sapnap said while walking out the door “There was a piece of a key stuck in the ignition so it never turned properly”

Karl looked at him confused “...how did you get into my car?” he asked a tad bit concerned

“Your friend Quackity gave me the keys” Sapnap smiled. Karl just sighed    
“Of course he stole my spare keys” he chuckled. “Thank you for fixing it, I’ll...buy you coffee this weekend if you want to meet up Saturday.” 

‘Oooo? are you asking me on a date Jacobs?” Sapnap smirked 

Karl blushed and began stammering “I-..Um-I well..Uh I” He was cut off by Sapnaps laugh “Chill out Karl. I was joking. But yes, I would love to go get coffee with you” He smiled. Karl let out a breath “Okay...Saturday, coffee got it.” Karl relaxed a bit as he got his car keys out of his backpack. He was about to get into his car when he stopped

“Wait I almost forgot to give you your hoodie back!” He exclaimed.

Sapnap just smiled as he got into his car. “Just give it back to me Saturday,” he said as he started the engine. “Besides…You look cute wearing my clothes” And with that Sapnap drove off and left a questioning Karl to panic alone. Karl sat in his car for a minute before he shot up from where he was sitting a thought settling and solidifying in his brain.

_ “Am I gay?!” _


	5. The Bubbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I did make sapnap taller than Karl....i know that isnt true but ITS MY FF AND I DO WHAT I PLEASE. ANyyway :) enjoy 
> 
> summary: karl gets some questions answered and finds his new favorite place to be

Karl stopped his car outside of a red and white house. It took him 30 minutes of panic after his lovely little revelation in the car before he was able to muster up the courage and energy to drive to this house. It took him another 10 minutes of sitting in his car before he finally exited and knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. As the door opened the tall boy smiled.

“Karl! It’s been a while. What can I do for you?” Eret said with a smile. Eret was a graduated Senior Karl had met last year, they had gotten close over their love for minecraft and other dorky shit. Karl took another breath 

“I need to ask you something if that's okay.” he mumbled. Eret just nodded and moved aside to let Karl enter. As Karl stepped inside Eret closed the door and began walking to their room.

“So what can I help you with?” they asked, sitting down on the be, patting it signaling Karl to sit. Karl sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with his sleeves

“So um…” he started “how did you..you know...know?” he asked. Eret looked at Karl confused a minute before they sat up and looked at him.

“oh...Oh..OH!! Wait Karl..” they started. Karl just shrugged. Eret nodded again

“Uh it was about freshman year...there was this boy in my bio class. We were partners most of the year so we hung out a lot. He was so flirty and touchy. I was already questioning things but he was just what pushed me over the edge of... _ gay _ ” they chuckled “Why do you ask?”

“Well….there is the new kid at school...he’s in a few of my classes….known him for a few months now um..he’s really nice to me and...flirty I guess. He just I don't know..”  
“Sets an eternally burning fire in you?” Eret finished. Karl nodded

“But...but I think I still like girls but I don't actually know it’s all so confusing.”   
Eret put a hand on Karl’s shoulder

“It’s okay Karl...you don’t have to figure anything out right now. You can like this boy and not put a label on your sexuality” they smiled softly. Karl relaxed a little at those words

“Thank you Eret that means a lot” he smiled softly while standing up

“Hey no problem. You have my number and you know where I live. You can talk to me anytime you need to.” they said while walking out of the room. Karl followed suit and grabbed his bag. 

“Thank you again” Karl said as he left Erets house with a smile, feeling a bit more relaxed and ready to face Sapnap and their not date tomorrow. 

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Karl fiddled nervously with his jacket sleeves as he waited for Sapnap outside of the café. Finally after a few minutes he saw Sapnaps red truck pulled into a spot across the street. He watched as Sapnap stepped out of his car and walked over to Karl with a smile.

“Hey Jacobs,” Sapnap said “Looking as good as always. I like your jacket.” Karl blushed and little and thanked the cold fall air for making his face look red already 

“Oh um thanks. You look great too” he smiled softly “Wanna head in now? It’s kinda cold out here” he chuckled. Sapnap nodded and followed Karl into the small cafe. The two boys sat their jackets and bags down in a small booth in the back corner of the café before walking up to the register to order their coffees.

“Ummm I’ll have a large caramel frappe and a chocolate scone and whatever he wants” Karl said to the barista before stepping back so Sapnap could order

“Karl you don't have to pay for me” Sapnap said

“Yeah but I asked you here and you fixed my car so...just order I’ll pay” Karl smiled giving Sapnap a small nudge to the register.

“Alright. If you insist” Sapnap said “I’ll just have a medium hazelnut macchiato please. That's it.” Karl took out his wallet and paid for their coffee. 

Sapnap and Karl were enjoying their coffees, smiles, laughs, and even small touches were shared. Through sips and bites small pieces of information slipped out for each of the boys mouths. Karl learned that Sapnap has had several girlfriends which deflated his happiness a bit before he mentioned he has also had a few boyfriends as well but isn't currently dating anyone here or back home. Karl lit up at that  _ “Maybe I do have a slight chance after all”  _

Sapnap had learned that Karl’s life was exceptionally boring according to the brown haired boy. He’s never stayed out past midnight, never gone to a party, or snuck out. Sapnap laughed at that. 

“I can help you with those first two” he smiled. Karl looked at him confused

“What?” he asked 

“Dream is hosting a party tonight at his house because we are now in the playoffs for football. You’re welcome to come if you want to. I’m sure he won't mind...or notice there is probably going to be a lot of people there” he laughed “I can send you the address if you want to go.” Karl stared at his slowly melting drink for a minute contemplating if he really wanted to do this

“Ok” he spoke quietly “ill go...but not for too long…” 

Sapnap smiled widely while pulling out his phone. “Hold up. I don’t think I have your number yet Jaco-” he paused while looking at Karl,who was currently dipping his finger in the whipped cream and licking it off his finger. He was about half way down his finger when he made eye contact with Sapnap. Karl sat up and pulled his finger from his mouth. 

“Sorry” he laughed “I just really like whipped cream.” Sapnap was speechless. He just continued to stare at Karl’s lips a blush forming on his face before he quickly shook his head and said 

“S’fine...just need your number so I can send you the address.” Karl nodded and handed Sapnap his phone to copy the number down. Sapnap copied the number down into his own phone and wrote a name into the contact box  _ Sweater Boy.  _ He handed Karl his phone back 

_To: Sweater_ _ Boy- <Hey> _

_ Sweater Boy- <Hi UwU!!!> _

Sapnap laughed “Why the UwU face?” he asked. Karl just smiled and shrugged 

“Dunno just thought it was cute” He laughed 

_ To: Sweater Boy: <Here is Dreams address 2392 Speedrun Drive> _

Karl looked up from his phone and smiled

“Thanks, when does it start?” He asked. Sapnap looked at his phone and then scrolled through a few messages. 

“Uhh well it’s 3 now...hmm..7 or 8. I think” Sapnap said looking up at Karl “Is that okay?”

“No yeah that's totally okay. I was just wondering” he smiled while standing up. “I should probably get going so I can mentally prepare for my first real party” Karl laughed. Sapnap stood up next to him. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Karl quickly blurted out

“CanIhugyou?” he asked quickly looking at Sapnap before looking right back at the ground. Sapnap just smiled and nodded while opening his arms. Karl slid into them and hugged the taller boy. They seemed to fit like puzzle pieces. Karl fit perfectly inside of Sapnaps arms, his head resting directly on Sapnaps heart. Maybe he imagined it but it sounded like Sapnaps heart was beating nervously. 

They stood there for a moment. Karl resting in Sapnaps arms, his head laying on his chest listening to the soft  _ badump _ of Sapanps heart. He took a deep breath before finally stepping back out of the hug. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly. Sapnap smiled softly while looking down at Karl

“Anytime Jacobs...See you at the party later” Sapnap said as he walked away slowly un intertwining the hand Karl hadn't even noticed he was holding while watching Sapnap walk away. It was going to be an interesting night.


	6. The Earthquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: underage substance use (weed, alcohol ect) 
> 
> fair warning I have...never done any kind of substance use because I am a too much a goody goody to do so so. Some stuff might be inaccurate lol. ANyway. ENJOY!

As Karl drove back home the only thought he had was Sapnap. All he could think about was the hug, the way Sapnap smelled, the feelings of his arms wrapped around Karl's waist, his breath, the sound of his heart beating into Karl’s ear. This man was tearing him apart slowly and Karl was about to let him. He was falling for Sapnap,  **hard** and didn’t know what to do anymore. 

_ “Maybe I should just tell him”  _ Karl thought  _ “Then he could reject me and I could move on.”  _ Karl got out of his car and walked into his house a bit sad. As much as Sapnap flirted with him he highly doubted Sapnap liked him back. Hell Karl didn’t even know his own feelings at the moment, he just knew he felt  _ something  _ for Sapnap. He walked up to his room and laid on the bed staring at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes before sitting up and walking to his closet.

“What do I even wear to a party?” he asked himself while sifting through his clothes, he pulled clothes out fast and disregarded them just as quickly. He huffed angrily and continued pulling clothes out and trying them on. After an hour Karl had finally settled on a yellow and black striped collared shirt and black jeans, he looked at himself in the mirror while fixing his hair, his phone suddenly dinged scaring the poor boy just a little. Karl picked up his phone and glanced at it 

_ From:Quackity- <<Ur going to a party and didnt invite me?!>> _

_ To:Quackity- <<I was invited like an hour ago by sapnap. I didnt even know if i could invite anyone else>> _

_ From: Quackity-<<well….i wana go so s e bd the add ress !!> _

Karl rolled his eyes and sent Quackity the address before shutting his phone off and charging it. Just in case he needed it for later. Soon enough it was time to leave Karl got in his car and slowly drove over to the address his phone was heading him to the address that was sent to him

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Karl arrived at Dreams house around 9 about an hour after the party had started. What he didn't expect was a full blown dark oak mansion on the edge of the woods,or for it to be filled up with basically half the school. He knew Dream was popular but holy shit there were so many things happening. He felt overwhelmed and was on the verge of leaving when he saw a familiar face.

“Karllllll!!!” Quackity yelled extendedly. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t come” he laughed while leaning on Karl. He reeked of alcohol and hints of weed. 

“Dude how long have you been here to get this drunk already?” Karl asked. Quackity scrunched his eyes and nose, looking like he was thinking really hard

“Like uhhh 20….30? Yes 30 minutes” he smiled drunkenly

“You got drunk in 30 minutes?! What the heck Quackity” karl exclaimed 

“Aaaand? The drinks were really good. Here, have one!” he shouted while shoving his cup into Karl's hand and bounding away to get a new one.

Karl stared at the red cup in his hand watching the pink liquid inside the cup slosh around as he got bumped a few times. He took a small sip from the cup testing the waters of whatever this juice was. It tasted good. It tasted like strawberries and kiwi with the smallest hint of vodka in there. He chugged the drink and set the cup down. He was immediately hit with a wave of nausea the vodka hitting him harder than he expected. Karl blinked a few times trying to shake off the nausea. 

“Note to self….don't chug the pink liquid” he said quietly to himself. He heard a laugh from behind him lighting that fire inside him once again. He turned to see Sapnap on the top of the stairs laughing with Dream and George about who knows what. Sapnap looked down and saw Karl at the bottom of the stairs, a smile spread across his face as he ran down the stairs to greet Karl.

“You came!” he said excitedly “I honestly didn't think you were going to come” Sapnap laughed nervously 

“Well..you asked me so i came” Karl said quietly. Sapnap looked at him a bit concerned while looking around 

“Are you okay?” he asked leaning down to Karl's height

“Yeah just...a little overwhelmed. Never been to a party...ever” He laughed nervously 

Sapnap looked around scanning the room before lighting up. 

“Follow me!” he shouted as he began running outside. Karl quickly followed suit running a bit slower than the boy in front of him, finally catching up when Sapnap stopped at a small gazebo in the woods.

“Ta-da!” Sapnap said while doing small jazz hands “Now we can relax a bit before Dream brings out the cake” He smiled sitting down on the small sage green bench placed in the middle of the gazebo. Karl sat next to him and took a deep breath relaxing a bit now that he was away from all those people. 

The two boys sat there quietly before Sapnap spoke up 

“Do you mind if I uh-” he paused “smoke” he said softly. Karl glanced up at him before nodding. Sapnap took out of his pocket a small packet wrapped in white paper. He took a small panda lighter from his jacket pocket and lit the small joint that was placed in between his fingers. Karl watched as Sapnap lifted the joint to his mouth and wrapped his lips around it. He took a long drag before exhaling the white smoke. Karl watched him do this a few times. After a while a spoke 

“Can I...can I try?” Karl asked looking over at Sap. Sapnap gave him a small smile and handed him the joint. Karl took it carefully so as to not drop it and brought it to his lips, he was about to inhale when he chickened out quickly handing it back to Sapnap.

“Do you not want to try?” Sapnap asked

“I do...I’m just scared” Karl said “First time n all.” Sapnap nodded understandingly. 

“I have an idea...but you're going to have to trust me. Okay?” He said. Karl nodded and turned to face Sapnap. The taller boy took a long drag of the joint and held it, he turned to face Karl and slowly but surely came nose to nose with Karl, their lips brushing against each other for a brief moment. Sapnap tilted Karl's head up and cupped his face ,pulling his bottom lip down with his thumb until Karl's mouth opened. Sapnap exhaled the smoke into Karl’s open mouth.

“Now inhale” he said softly while staring into Karl’s eyes. Karl softly inhaled the smoke that was blown to him and relaxed a bit but his face was still a fiery red. The spark inside him growing into a raging fire. Sapnap eventually backed up when his phone dinged, he glanced at it then back at Karl.

“Cakes coming out in a few...we should head back” Sapnap said while standing up.

Karl nodded and stood up next to Sapnap. His legs felt like they could give out at any moment, they had nearly kissed. Karl’s mind was racing with thoughts of Sapnap and the weed and of everything happening with him right now. He followed Sapnap back to the house just as Dream was bringing the cake out. Everyone started cheering and whooping as Dream made his captains speech about making it to the championship blah blah. Karl zoned out after a few minutes not even noticing the cake that had been placed in his hands. He simply just ate it mindlessly, his thoughts staying on one thing and one thing only.  **_Sapnap._ **

He walked outside to clear his head, walking back to the gazebo in the woods. After a few minutes a voice spoke up from the entryway

“You look beautiful in this lighting” Sapnap flirted. Karl just shook his head

“Nick….you have to stop...you can't keep doing this to me” Karl said quietly lifting his head up. The lanterns lighting up half his face.

“Stop what?” Sapnap asked, walking to the bench and sitting next to Karl.

“This..everything. The flirting, the touches, the dates…” Karl sighed 

“Wha-..why?” Sapnap questioned. Karl just looked at him, the stars and the lanterns reflecting in his eyes.

“Be...because! You're burning me...every time I see you, you set a fire in me...in my heart and I can't put it out. Your heat surrounds me like I'm drowning in lava and...and a part of me doesn't even want to be saved..sometimes I want to drown in your heat...but I know it won’t happen” Karl exclaimed with hot tears running down his face.

“Do I hurt you?” Sapnap said quietly    
“Yes....because you confuse me god you make me feel so many things at once and I don't know how to handle it ...You lit my boring life on fire and when you leave if this is fake... I don't know if I’ll recover” Karl said

“I won't leave you Karl...I promise.” Sapnap said cupping Karl’s face for the second time that night. Karl looked up at him, the tears still spilling as he whipped them away. 

“Then prove it...burn me...let me drown in your flames. Please” Karl whispered. Sapnap stared at him, the breaths of the two syncing up. 

An owl hooted and cheers were coming from the house far as someone won a game of beer pong But they didn't hear. They didn't care. The only thing Karl and Sapnap were worrying about was the ever closing gap between the two. Finally, Sapnaps lips met Karl's in a soft kiss that tasted of strawberry vodka and weed as the party in the distance raged on. 


	7. The Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoop date time....yes it's very predictable don't mind that. Moving on. Happy Valentines day and I hope you enjoy <3

Karl felt like he was on fire. His body, being licked by flames but never burning, never hurting, just there heating his body up as Sapnaps lips moved against his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds as Sapnap pulled away to breathe, but to Karl that kiss felt like eternity. Sapnaps hand moved away from Karl's face as the two separated, he stared into Karl's bright blue eyes as the lanterns around reflected like fireflies in Karl's eyes. They stayed like this a moment. Two pairs of eyes locked together as hands slowly came into intertwine. Karl smiled, a soft blush running across his cheek as their hands locked together.

“Wow” he said quietly a small smile on his lips “that was-” before he could finish Sapnap planted another quick kiss onto Karl's soft lips

“Sorry I couldn't help myself you're just so cute” Sapnap laughed as Karl's face grew red once more. He hit Sapnaps arm lightly 

“Don’t do that! You have to let me recover a bit” he laughed “I’m still processing the first kiss.” Sapnap simply smiled and kissed Karl’s head.

“Do you want to...stay out here or go back?” Sapnap asked

“Stay. I wanna...we have to talk? I guess” he said quietly. Sapnap nodded and scooted closer to Karl. Karl stared at the floor of the gazebo and took a breath 

“I don't know what….this is. What’s happening to me, I just know that you make me feel so many things at once and that. I like you?” he paused a moment taken aback by his own words “I like you...a lot” Karl said, raising his eyes to meet Sapnaps “From the minute you ran into me I felt a spark whenever I was near you. You made me feel on fire. In a good way” he chuckled “But. Promise me you won’t leave. I was hurt once before by someone and I don’t want that to happen again.” Sapnap took Karl’s hand into his own and kissed it softly 

“I promise Karl Middle Name Jacobs. That I will never ever hurt you. EVER” Sapnap smiled. Karl laughed a bit at his little joke 

“Alright. Thank you.” He smiled 

“Now that, that is over. Karl. Will you go on a proper date with me tomorrow?” Sapnap asked. Karl smiled and nodded.   
“I would love to, where would we be go-?” Karl was interrupted by Sapnap shushing him “No questions. It’s a surprise. I will pick you up tomorrow at 7 tomorrow night. Okay? Just dress how you normally do”   
“Okay that should work” Karl said “We should head back to the party soon. Quackity has been drinking a lot and 100% cannot drive himself home, so I’ll need to take him. I’ll text you later” He smiled while standing up “Bye Sapnap” Karl said before beginning to walk out. He paused. Karl then ran over to Sapnap, kissed his cheek quickly, and walked away. “bYE” 

What Karl didn’t see as he ran away was Sapnap covering his face as it slowly but surely burned red.He watched Karl slowly fade into the darkness and into the glowing party a far. A few moments later his phone lit up

_ To: Sapnap (<3?): <Good night. Sleep well”> _

_ From: Sapnap (<3?): <You too Jacobs, cant wait for tomorrow> _

_ To: Sapnap (<3?): <Me too. Gotta fdasoilfjk> _

_ To: Sapnap (<3?): <Sorry Quackity tried to take my phone. I should go before he causes a crash. Bye <3 > _

_ From: Sapnap (<3): <Bye> _

“I am in to deep” he said to himself as he shut his phone off and walked back into the party.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
It was 6:30 and Karl was racing around his room panicking while trying to find something to wear. His first  _ official  _ date with Sapnap was in 30 minutes and he was 10000% not in any way shape, or form prepared to spend at least an hour with a boy he super liked. After 15 minutes of panicking he finally settled on a light blue crew neck layered over a white collared shirt. He had just finished lacing up his shoes when he heard a knock on the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see a nicely dressed Sapnap holding a bouquet of flowers.

“I didn’t know what kind you liked so….I got one of each I found at the store” Sapnap said sheepishly. Karl took the flowers with a smile “I like tulips” he said while grabbing a vase and filling it with water. He gently placed the flowers in the vase and set them on the windowsill. Sapnap stayed in the doorway waiting for Karl to finish up his tasks, Karl grabbed a light jacket and walked over to him. 

“Ready to go?” Sapnap asked, twirling his key ring around his finger. Karl nodded and followed Sapnap to his truck.

It was about a 25 minute drive to wherever Sapnap was taking them, when finally they pulled to an empty field.

“You’re going to murder me aren’t you? This seems like it’s a great murder spot” Karl said turning to Sapnap, who just laughed.

“I’m not going to kill you Jacobs, I promise.” Karl narrowed his eyes and sat back

“Alright...I'll trust you” he said while getting out of the car. Sapnap walked to his trunk and opened it up. From the back he pulled out a picnic basket and some blankets.

“Sun goes down in about 20 minutes, there is also supposed to be a meteor shower tonight...I thought we could watch it” He smiled. Karl looked at him from the side of the car

“Picnic and stars?” He asked, Sapnap nodded and Karl beamed “I’ve always wanted to do this! Oh my gosh!!” He paused when he said a ‘ _ NO TRESPASSING SIGN’  _ “Are you sure we're allowed to be here though?” He asked, pointing to a sign. Sapnap waved him off

“Have a little fun Jacobs, take a risk. Besides there is no one here for miles. We will be okay” He said calmly “Now let's go watch the staaaaaars'' he laughed while running down the hill into the field below, Karl thought a moment before he smiled and took off running after Sapnap. 

The two boys had set up their picnic spot fairly quickly, Sapnap laid out a few sandwiches and drinks while Karl laid out the blankets and small pillows. After a few minutes they had finished and Karl's head was resting in Sapnaps lap as the two talked and laughed as the sun set in front of them. They stayed like this a while. Karl's head in Sapnaps lap as the boy above him ran his hands through Karl's thick brown hair, they were so drawn into each other that they almost didn't notice as a star flashed across the sky, one by one lighting up the dark. Karl quickly sat up from where he was, his eyes wide as he watched the stars above twinkle as they fell.

“Woah, It’s beautiful” he whispered. Sapnap nodded “It really is” he said, but the thing is Sapnap was not looking at the stars at all, he was instead looking at Karl and the way his eyes reflected the night sky and how the lanterns around them light up his face in the most beautiful way. The meteor shower lasted about 30 minutes and when it finished Karl finally turned to Sapnap 

“That was amazing!” he smiled “This was amazing.” Sapnap smiled as well

“I’m glad you liked it and look we didn't even get caug-” He never even got to finish his sentence when a voice from a far rang out   
“WHOS THERE!! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!! YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS BEFORE I START SHOOTIN” The voice yelled. Karl looked at Sapnap in a panic as the voice started counting down. 

“Run” Sapnap said he gathered all of their things and began sprinting to the truck. Karl picked up the remaining things and ran after him, quickly throwing everything into the back and getting into the car. Sapnap started it and drove off just before shots began to ring out.

“Holy shit, holy shit” Sapnap exhaled as they drove away. He stopped the car at a rest stop and looked at Karl.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Karl looked at him angrily 

“Am I okay?! We just got shot at!!” He yelled “Oh my god….we just” his anger soon turned into laughter that Sapnap nervously laughed him

“That was the most exciting thing I have ever done in my entire life!” He laughed while letting out a deep sigh. He looked at Sapnap and smiled “Thank you”

“You're...welcome?” Sapnap said, confused, while starting the car up again and driving back into town. The two sat in a comfortable silence, the only noise to interrupt being the soft purr of the engine. Sapnap pulled into Karl’s driveway and put the car in park. They both got out and walked to the entry way door. 

“Well. Goodnight” Karl said softly, looking up to Sapnap, who nodded. But neither made a move to leave. Instead what we see is Sapnap leaning down to place a soft kiss onto Karls lips, the burning coming back to Karl. But this time he embraced it. Wrapping his arms around Sapnaps neck, he returned the kiss. 

They pulled apart after what felt like eternity and stayed in silence before Karl spoke

“So...want to come inside and watch a movie?” he asked. Sapnap chuckled and nodded 

“I would love to” 

And so they did. They sat on the couch. Karl’s head once again in Sapnaps lap as the movie played softly in the background. 


End file.
